


are you pulling her from a burning building or throwing her to the sharks?

by onewaytrigger



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, because boscha doesnt actually play much of a role besides... dying, boscha may or may not be dead, but im hoping for one every week, i can not promise a schedule for updates, i can't believe i made boscha's last name a homestuck reference, i had to give her a last name, i'm not tagging this as major character death, i'm not very good at tagging things legitimately so take this as a second summary, light green kinda sus.........., look the entire plot is about boscha going missing, multi-chapter because FUCK one shots, rated teen for feels and one singular f word, the lumity is not the focus in the beginning but we're gonna get there, there's like . a little fluff, this one's gonna hurt! strap in, you're gonna have to wait for it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: Boscha's gone missing in the Isles, and Luz wants to figure out the mystery surrounding her disappearance.Meanwhile, less kids have been coming to Hexside, the numbers in attendance shrinking with each passing day.Also, Amity's trying to stay mentally stable, which is akin to balancing an entire house on a plastic fork.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	are you pulling her from a burning building or throwing her to the sharks?

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH........... a multi-chapter fic? from me??????????? the KING of angsty one-shots?????????
> 
> you better believe it!
> 
> i've actually got an entire plot in my head with twists and turns, but this fic probably won't be SUPER long. i'm expecting 10,000 words at the maximum, because i suck at writing anything long. whoopsie :(
> 
> i hope you enjoy! and hey, maybe i'll prove myself wrong, idk
> 
> i like to post chapters the SECOND they're finished. so don't expect a set update schedule; the next chapter could take me weeks or just a couple of days. my apologies for how unorganized that is. i'm aware.

Blue; all she can see is blue.

The surface slowly fades away as she drifts further down, one hand reaching up toward the dying sunlight, her eyes squinted in an unfocused way as if they were stinging. Quickly she closed them as her weight continued to make her sink, her outstretched hand falling back to her side, and she slowly descended deeper into the depths, accepting what would come.

A faint sting from her right knee itched away under her sweatpants, but the overwhelming sense of helplessness prevented her from doing anything about it. She held on for as long as she could, getting colder and colder as she descended lower and lower. 

Pink hair from her own scalp floats around her head in all directions, two strands parted down the middle standing out the easiest, separated from the rest, almost symbolically.

She cracks open one eye as she feels her strength deteriorating. There is no light now. Flashes of green hair seem to appear in the darkness, but she knows her mind is playing tricks on her. She curses into the void in vain, a few bubbles rising from the occurrence, a small disturbance to such a vast sea.

The rope tied around her middle stops dragging her down, an abrupt stop. She figures the cinder block had hit the ocean floor by now. It’s remarkable that she’s survived this long, though she chalks that up to her talent of holding her breath underwater back when she was younger, in the pools with Amity. 

Despite herself, she smiles. It wouldn’t be long now.

_ Fool me once, shame on you,  _ her thoughts slowing down as she reached her inevitable end. 

_ Fool me twice, shame on me. _

One last burst of bubbles rose from her lips as her body went limp, her eyes glazed over lifelessly.

\---

Boscha’s disappearance was the talk of the town come Monday morning. The circumstances of the mysterious vanishing bewildered Luz. Missing posters were placed all around town, a recent picture of Boscha from a grudgby match the week before plastered on its center, a large reward beneath it for any information that would lead to her being found.

Luz inspected one poster that was hung on a light post near the edge of her neighborhood as she walked home from school.

_ MISSING: Boscha Vantas, last seen in the Eastern Isles. Wearing a dark blue Hexside hoodie, black sweatpants, and white shoes.  _

The Latina’s eyes widened as she looked at the reward money.

_ REWARD of $10,000 for any information that leads to Boscha’s recovery. Contact Olivia Vantas with any information by phone (***) ***-**** or by mail (deliver to 164 West Bonesborough Drv.) _

She knew Boscha’s parents were rich, but ten thousand dollars was a lot. With summer coming right around the corner it would be easy to at least contribute. Even though she disliked Boscha, she wouldn’t wish any mother to have no clue where her child was.

Grabbing the poster carefully, she folded it up and stuck it in her pocket, content with her decision as she continued her walk home.

She walked down her street and up onto her front porch within a few minutes, bouncing a little as she pushed open the door. A small hallway with a shelf for shoes and a hanger for coats revealed itself, and she walked through it, pulling off her white Vans and shoving them onto the shelf before bursting into the living room, where her Mami and Eda were chatting. 

In true ‘Luz’ fashion, she tripped on air and fell onto the couch where Camilia was sitting, causing her to yelp and grab her daughter protectively. “Are you alright, Mija?”

Enthusiasm never-ending, Luz nodded and picked herself back up. “A-okay!” She answered, giving a goofy thumbs up. 

Eda snickered from the other couch. Her dog, King, was wrapped around her side and snoring (which was funny to Luz as she’d never heard a dog actually snore before) his posture was almost protective. 

His attitude made sense. This was unfamiliar territory to him; Luz had only met Eda a week ago, apparently, her mama knew the wild-eyed lady from work because she was a regular client, which wasn’t a good thing, considering that Camilia works in the medical field, but Luz didn’t know the specifics. Now they were friends, and Luz silently wondered if that was breaking any laws. 

“So did you hear about that kid who went missing?” Eda asked, returning back to her conversation with Camilia after the interjection. “The cops are looking everywhere for her, being paid hefty amounts by her parents.” 

Camilia nodded, a far-off look in her eyes. “I can’t even imagine that. Think of the fear I would feel if Luz went missing.” She shrunk in on herself, the thought overwhelming. 

Eda nodded solemnly. “Tough luck. Poor kid. Hope they find her.” With that, Eda grabbed her cup of apple juice off of the coffee table and sipped quietly. 

An awkward silence, or at least awkward to Luz, fell upon the three. Famously terrible with silence, Luz sought to break it. “Well I’m gonna head on up to my room now,” she began carefully. “Have fun with whatever adult things you adults like to discuss.”

The Latina bolted to the staircase, a chuckling Eda left in her wake. She bounded up the steps and turned the corner to her room with ease, the muscle memory kicking in as her tired bones began to mellow, and she plunged onto her bed with vigor, plugging her phone into her charger and setting it on her nightstand. She lay there for a few moments before groaning and lifting herself up again.

With much less enthusiasm than before she ambled into the bathroom connected to her room and grabbed a toothbrush, placing the toothpaste meticulously on the brush so that it didn’t fall off the sides, and quickly brushed her teeth before flopping onto her bedsheets again.

This time she didn’t allow for any distractions, she was dead to the world when her head hit the pillow and the world was dead to her, enfolding herself in the gentle embrace of sleep.

\---

Calm, calculated footsteps over sand. Curiously, no footprints left, no disturbance in the sand at all, she observed. The endless grains went on for miles, no end in sight, in fact, they continued over the horizon that she could view and went on beyond her vision. 

A small smile embedded onto her lips, she began to walk, for as long as it would take her. 

No mortality to keep her shackled, she would journey.

\---

Golden eyes shone in her reflection, their grim gaze enough to scare off anybody who dare mess with their owner. Beyond them, green hair settled on shaky shoulders. Two hands were perched on either edge of the sink beneath the cracked mirror, fingernails painted jet black, yet chipped slightly in the corners. 

Her roots were growing in, brown clashing against green, and so she stared herself down, willing away the beration that would come. Internally she gave herself a pep talk, though the overarching sense of fear was enough to drive anyone insane, although she was trained to stay intact under any pressure.

A Blight, no less, but maybe more, she decided, picking one hand up from the sink’s rim and running it through her hair, pointedly ignoring its shakiness. 

Footsteps echoed behind her, unmistakable, and so with one final glance in the mirror, she turned, her prepared defenses crumbling beneath her mother’s stone gaze. 


End file.
